Jessica is a gardener. She plants $6$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has $8$ irises. How many irises did Jessica plant in the garden?
The number of irises that Jessica planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of irises planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of irises} \times 8\text{ irises per row}$ $6\text{ rows of irises} \times 8\text{ irises per row} = 48$ irises